<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Imagination by LuckyLikesLemons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953223">In Your Imagination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/LuckyLikesLemons'>LuckyLikesLemons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WINNER Translations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Drama, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Romance, Smut, Translation, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/LuckyLikesLemons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>
    <b>Song Minho is not responsible for things after turning off the lights.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Another Minyoon Collection, all smut. Originally written by Mahblues. Translating from Vietnamese into English.</p>
<p>[Please take pity on the translator, she is embarrassed ^^']</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WINNER Translations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Imagination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, LET ME CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND NEVER COME OUT.</p>
<p>Oh my gosh, I've never typed out smut before, but here I am, presenting you all this. Haha *giggles hysterically* I never saw this coming, EVER. </p>
<p>But despite the somewhat nerve wracking smut, the plots of some of these drabbles are really good. Also, they're short, so I can complete translations quicker and pat myself on the back for a job well done. </p>
<p>Despite the content of this collection, please keep in mind that the translator/editor is a baby (literally and figuratively), so don't expect too much ^^'</p>
<p>For all the sinner circles out there (AND I KNOW THAT THERE ARE A LOT), happy sixth anniversary with WINNER. I hope you enjoy these stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat dripped on to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song Minho leant heavily against the door, heart thundering in his chest. His hand drifted towards his crotch as loud moans filtered through the poorly soundproofed walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through the small gap in the door, he could see a restricted view of the room's occupants. Not their full figures, just bits and pieces: swatches of skin, curved ribs, a thin ankle. But he'd been lurking here long enough to know who those beautiful, long legs belonged to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He inched the door open a little wider, praying fervently that it wouldn't creak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he could see his shirt, white, oversized, a little stained. The silk was wrinkled from all the physical activity, hiked up to his shoulders, revealing pale skin, a field of snow marred by scarlet stains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho squeezed his eyes shut to gain some semblance of control, but he couldn't help the rush of excitement and jealousy that coursed through his veins when he heard them collide on the bed. The loud cries, the quiet sighs, the pleasurable hums, the thud of a headboard hitting a brick wall - all these sounds served to incite him further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He revelled in the imagery, and he reviled it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sounds became softer, reminding Minho that events were coming to a close. He worked his hand into his trousers and built a punishing rhythm, one that was too hard and too fast with little finesse. He hadn't had time to use lubricant, so his skin was rough and dry. He jerked himself off to the point of pain, teetering on the threshold, waiting for something, someone's voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he heard it, the quiet sigh that always ended these reckless adventures. Hearing it, Minho let himself go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside, the light of dusk had began to merge with the dark of night. Weak rays of pink and golden light danced on Seungyoon's skin, making him glow like some kind of ethereal nymph.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'You were very good today, I'll make sure to pay you more.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho had almost forgotten the other occupant of the room, but the whispered statement made his presence known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly ducked into an empty room nearby, listening carefully to the sounds of receding footsteps. A few minutes later, Seungyoon left as well, a bulky trench coat covering most of his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho watched him leave until his shadow disappeared from sight, then slipped down the wall until he was huddled on the floor. Crouching in the darkness, he thought about his next week's salary at the convenience store, wondering how fast he could retrieve it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully, he would be able to get his hands on it soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That way, he could make sure, the final name on Seungyoon's tongue will be <b><em>Song Minho. </em></b></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Life Updates:</strong> Your translator has been burdened with writing a 15k paper and chosen as head of a research group while managing 2 more midterm papers and conference interviews. She cannot seem to catch a break. But she discovered KARD recently and is very happy about it. She might even consider writing fics for them sometime, if she has any time, that is. </p>
<p><strong>Ask Me Stuff:</strong> I decided to open this <a href="https://curiouscat.me/LuckyLikesLemons">curious cat</a> for giggles. Come find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/LuckyLikesLemon">twitter</a>, I gift fics to friends I like 🙃</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that, please leave a comment! I appreciate feedback and I keep rereading comments to keep me motivated while studying and writing so they really do mean a lot to me ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>